


Пустыня войны

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Траун и Энакин выполняют задание Республики по устранению базы дроидов.





	Пустыня войны

Подул ветер, и песок, мерзкий, противный песок начал бить в лицо. Энакин по старой татуинской привычке закрылся плащом — первым, что попалось под руку. Траун невозмутимо шёл рядом, прикрыв рот ладонью. Как ему это удавалось?

— Я надеюсь, они окажутся на этой базе, — пробормотал Энакин. — Идти ещё через полконтинента я не готов.

— Мы и не сможем, — отрезал Траун.

— Хотите проверить? — Энакин улыбнулся.

— Не очень. Это подразумевает использование Силы, а я не готов испытывать её влияние на себе ещё раз.

— А вы?..

— Я полагаю, что рассказ займёт слишком много времени, которого у нас нет. Они за тем холмом.

— Но здесь даже часовых не видно.

— На карте показано, что база находится в кальдере заснувшего вулкана, — отметил Траун. — Которую уже успело осыпать песком со всех сторон. Вероятно, часовые ждут нас по ту сторону. И они точно нас заметят, если ещё этого не сделали.

— Вы серьёзно? Сквозь эту бурю не видно ничего.

— Отчего же. Я вижу дроида. Вон там, вдали.

Энакин коснулся Силы. Действительно, в том направлении, куда указал Траун, чувствовались чьи-то сбивчивые мысли на бинарном. Но глубинного присутствия в Силе Энакин не замечал. Даже признаков полностью самостоятельного разума, как у Арту и Трипио.

Тем лучше. Дотянувшись до дроида сквозь Силу, Энакин одним движением пальца сдавил его, превращая в груду бесполезного металлолома.

— Больше не вижу, — Траун констатировал факт. Он не ощущался ни единой эмоцией.

— Как вам это удалось? — даже зная, что рассматривать, Энакин не мог без помощи Силы заметить то, что оставил от дроида, вдали.

— Одна из адаптаций чиссов, возникшая при жизни на Ксилле, — способность видеть далеко в самые суровые бури, — голос Трауна оставался спокойным. Но не он сам. Энакин ощутил сильную внутреннюю боль.

Если бы это были Падме или Оби-Ван, он применил бы Силу, чтобы попытаться помочь. Но Траун с момента их первой встречи дал понять, что ничего подобного по отношению к себе не потерпит. Сейчас Энакин даже не стал пытаться утешать словами. Это всё равно посчитают применением Силы.

— Ясно, — пробормотал он. 

Буря усиливалась.

— Но если вы его заметили, почему он не заметил нас?

— Я надеюсь, что у него просто недостаточно совершенные зрительные сенсоры. Если я ошибаюсь, нам готовят засаду. Или собираются напасть в открытую. В зависимости от того, насколько они самонадеянны.

— Я не чувствую здесь никого, — произнёс Энакин, дотягиваясь до Силы. — Во всяком случае, от этого места до их базы.

На большее его пока что не хватало. Битва с Палпатином отняла слишком многое. Его почти отрезали от Силы. Из Ордена он ушёл, став телохранителем Падме, нового канцлера Республики.

Никогда прежде он так не радовался за неё. Живую, здоровую, полную сил. И не ушедшую в отставку, даже несмотря на то, что они теперь воспитывали двоих детей.

Не видя их порой неделями, как и друг друга. Энакина постоянно посылали куда-то на границы Республики. Выполнять почти в одиночку то, что Падме не могла доверить больше никому. 

Их команда с Оби-Ваном распалась. Они продолжали встречаться в кантинах Корусанта, когда только могли. Но у Ордена сейчас хватало своих забот, и они не могли выделить даже одного человека в охрану канцлера, как просила Падме. Энакин сильно скучал по Оби-Вану. Но не мог даже попросить его уйти из ордена. Сейчас это было бы неправильно с его стороны. 

Долгое время Энакин работал один, пока в одной из своих миссий не наткнулся на Трауна. Тот к тому времени уже около двух лет жил на незаселённой планете. Принял не совсем радушно: только Сила спасла Энакина в нескольких десятках ловушек, прежде чем он наконец смог поговорить с тем, кто их устроил.

— Двигаемся в направлении дроида, — спокойно проговорил Траун.

Хотя бы больше против ветра не придётся идти.

Направление сменилось. Песок снова стал хлестать в лицо.

— Как вы можете так спокойно идти по этому? — Энакин вздрогнул. На проклятой планете было ещё и холодно. Не Хот, конечно, но и не татуинское утро.

— Здесь тепло, — невозмутимо ответил Траун. — К тому же этот песок не так раздражает, как льдинки на Ксилле. Видите ли, согласно нашим данным, это первобытная пустыня. Вы опять пропустили вводную?

— Я стоял рядом с вами 

— Я не об этом. Вы не слушали, — Траун не осуждал его. Уже достаточно давно.

— Всегда есть вы, — пожал плечами Энакин. 

— Как вы справлялись один?

— Не пропускал вводные.

Траун шумно выдохнул, давая сигнал, что прекращает спор. 

Как Энакину удалось убедить его вступить в вооружённые силы Республики после сообщения о смерти Палпатина, он не понимал до сих пор. Трауну и вовсе хватило наглости просить назначения на боевой корабль. В этом ему временно отказали. Формально.

В личной беседе Падме обещала найти источники финансирования. Но сначала — в этом они с Трауном сошлись почти сразу — попросила помочь на рубежах Республики. Траун согласился с тем, что только сильная Республика сможет противостоять Чужакам Издалека.

Ещё Падме надеялась на то, что холодный и расчётливый Траун повлияет на Энакина, который слишком часто бросался в гущу боя.

Хотел бы он сейчас сказать ей, как сильно она ошибалась.

— Здесь выходит на поверхность эвакуационный путь, — сообщил Траун, когда они оказались рядом с дроидом.

— Может, всё-таки напролом? — спросил Энакин со скепсисом.

— Не думаю. После вас.

— Как скажете. Держитесь за меня, — Траун с силой обхватил его за плечи, уже наученный горьким опытом. Энакин прыгнул — и оттолкнул с помощью Силы весь мир вокруг себя. Тонкий слой песка под ними взорвался, взлетев в воздух и обнажив тонкую решётку. Всё ещё находясь в воздухе, он пробил решётку, толкнув её вниз. Ускорил самого себя Силой, устремившись внутрь.

Пожалел он об этом через несколько секунд, когда оказалось, что до поверхности лететь нужно было несколько метров. 

Про лестницу он подумать не успел.

Едва успев затормозить при падении, он упал на колени. Было больно, но, кажется, он отделался лёгким ушибом. Пройдёт. Особенно учитывая длину коридоров.

— E chu ta, — Энакин увидел, что рухнул в лужу грязи. Спасибо, что не на минное поле. 

— Простите? — спросил Траун, спускаясь на землю. 

— Татуинское ругательство. 

— Значит, я планировал сказать ровно то же самое.

— Может, лучше поможете? — Энакин даже не злился. — Не хочу, чтобы грязь на протезе застыла. 

— У нас не так много воды.

— Здесь эстуарий недалеко, — возразил Энакин. — Там можно будет найти питьевую воду. Видите, я тоже слушаю вводную.

— Как скажете, — Траун достал из-за пояса флягу. Энакин подставил металлическое запястье. 

Грязи на нём было не так много — всё же перчатка сильно помогала. Но несколько пятен осталось. А ещё кое-где прилип проклятый песок.

Траун экономил воду. Он вылил чуть больше четверти стандартного стакана, аккуратно распределяя его по протезу. Он аккуратно убирал грязь и стряхивал песок с металлической поверхности. Делал это так педантично, что Энакин невольно залюбовался ходом работы, которая шла планомерно, сантиметр за сантиметром, пока протез не засиял, как новый. 

— Теперь я готов, — Энакин пошевелил запястьем. Не услышав ни малейшего шороха, завёл руку за спину и достал из-за спины двуручный световой меч. Теперь биться будет гораздо удобнее.

— Тогда пойдёмте быстрее. Боюсь, нас уже заметили.

— Если заметили, — выдохнул Энакин. — Я иду вперёд, вы направляете.

— Пока прямо.

Они двинулись вперёд в блеске зелёных лезвий.

День обещал закончиться ещё не скоро.


End file.
